Milton Grimmes
Milton Grimmes was one of the suspects during the murder investigation of the Rorschach Reaper and escaped convict, Tess Goodwin, in Ashes to Ashes (Case #55). In There Will Be Blood (Case #56), Milton murdered Delsin Peota and was also later revealed to the leader of The Crimson Order, the main antagonist in Season 1 of Criminal Case. Profile Milton is a 56-year-old prison warden with neat grayish black hair with white strips as well as wrinkles visible on his forehead. He wears a white suit with a gray-brown sleveless jacket over it. He has a warden name tag on the right side of his jacket and a set of keys on the opposite side. He is also seen holding a cup of coffee with his right hand and the saucer on his other hand. In Ashes to Ashes, it is discovered that Milton owns a black cat. In There Will Be Blood, Milton wears a gold brooch beside his set of keys, and it is noted that he plays violin, takes Vitamin C and eats snails. Role in Case(s) Milton was the descendant of Solomon Grimmes and the warden of the Grimsborough Detention Center. Ashes to Ashes The team found a computer at Milton's desk even if Milton was not present at the time the team wanted to talk to the warden about Tess's escape. The surveillance revealed Tess using a pendulum to hypnotize the guards to escape from prison. Milton arrived to see the team and apologized if he wasn't present, and even apologized if Tess escaped from the detention center. Officer Jones told Milton that the killer found Tess before the authorities did and wondered if Tess showed signs of any suspicious behavior. Milton blamed himself for underestimating Tess's cleverness as Tess appeared to be a very smart killer, often seen spending tedious hours in the prison library, which meant that Tess had the urge to study even after imprisonment. Milton swore on Solomon's grave that he would invoke rule changes to make sure no one escaped from prison again. The team wanted to talk to Milton about an article which was pieced back together regarding about three recent Crimson Order incidents the team cracked, in which Milton wanted to do some research about the notorious society. The team told Milton about Tess being slain due to her endeavor to gather information about the Crimson Order's past but wanted to know as to why Solomon was present at Mary Goodwin's execution. Milton told the team that Solomon served as a judge of Colonial Grimsborough and that a judge had every right to attend an execution during 17th century Grimsborough, and even cautioned the team to be very careful should for any reason they attempt to gather further evidence exposing the Crimson Order's extensive list of crimes exceeding four centuries. Following Luna Hecate's indictment for Tess's death, the team wanted to find a file regarding about Shane Kolinsky being incarcerated for Donna King's murder 10 years ago, and was shocked to know Shane was a member of the Crimson Order. The team wanted to talk about Shane in front of Milton, but Milton had other inmates to watch for. Milton was very upset when the team wanted to inquire about a past detainee who passed away a decade ago feeling that the team had too much interest about the past. There Will Be Blood With Anakee's help, the team were able to find an ancient wedding invitation to Inaya's and Solomon's wedding, which doubled as a Pilgrim Feast in the past. Given that Milton was Solomon's descendant, the team needed to talk to Milton again, grounds for Milton being called into investigation once more. In the Detention Center, Milton was approached about the wedding of Solomon and Inaya but admitted that Keme Peota (victim Delsin Peota's ancestor) went bison hunting in protest of Solomon's marriage to Inaya, but Jones stated that Keme realized that the Aloki vanished without a trace. Milton claimed that due to obligations of the two, Solomon and Inaya parted ways after a few days of marriage. Milton was questioned again when the construction site was actually home to a mass grave involving all Aloki murdered 4 centuries ago. The team had it with Milton's lies so Milton told the team that the Crimson Order stormed the feast and slew the Aloki. The Order spared the Aloki but in exchange for his life, Solomon would have to do what the Crimson Order told him or else. In the game's most tense moments, Milton was found guilty of not just Delsin's gruesome death, but for his wanton list of lies during the team's investigation and for his involvement in the Grimmes' 4 centuries of "murder-building history" through the Crimson Order. As the team went to arrest Milton, he believed that the city belonged to the Grimmes family and admitted that he killed Delsin and drank the blood of the slain Aloki. Milton dropped a bomb when he revealed that his ancestor, Solomon Grimmes, did the same to Inaya because Solomon discovered that the Aloki tribe had an abundance of gold through a gold mine and thought that the gold would be enough to control Grimsborough with an iron fist. So according to Milton, Solomon devised a plan to gather the Aloki in one roof by seducing Inaya, invoke a Pilgrim-Aloki feast, and have the Crimson Order do the dirty work. After the Aloki Massacre, Solomon seized the Gold Mine to secure the Order's finances, eventually becoming an important figure in the Order, in which Jones was aghast because those 4 centuries gold was the Order's motive. Milton continued by stating that with the gold mine as the Order's headquarters, he could declare himself as a dictator and a God, and attempted to kill the player with his handgun. Ramirez intervened hitting Milton with his saucepan--mirroring the saving move he demonstrated when the team arrested Tess Goodwin. The team didn't hesitate to handcuff Milton but Milton responded in disgust that he was supposed to bring the player's head to tonight's great ceremony in the Crimson Order's Headquarters. And so Jones and the player disguised themselves as Crimson Order members to arrest Alden Greene and Howard Johnson at the Crimson Order hideout. With Milton, Alden, Howard, and Serena Johnson detained, the trial of the century was about to ensue. The Judge started by profiling the Grimmes family as Crimson Order leaders and mass murderers, but Milton told the Judge that the Crimson Order should be worshipped and not locked away. The Judge continued by holding Serena liable for manipulating Samuel King for killing Adam Bentley but Serena countered by claiming that she will be known as the city's greatest matriarch. The Judge then made the murder of Rachel Priest a Crimson Order murder but Alden countered that the Order could have made Grimsborough rich because of the gold Solomon seized from the Aloki. Howard was told that he abused his power as Grimsborough Mayor and the Judge assumed that he was acting on his mother's orders but Howard didn't get what the judge stated. The mess the Crimson Order made through 4 centuries of bloodshed were grounds for a lifetime jail sentence in solitary confinement, even though the Judge felt it was too light of a sentence in her opinion. Milton responded in disgust that the Crimson Order built Grimsborough but the Judge stated that the city was built through acts of murder and told Milton not to talk anymore. Cathy was released from jail, the Judge admitted that the mass sentencing of the Crimson Order finally placed an end of a dark era, and a bright future awaits Grimsborough, alas marks the end of the Crimson Order. Trivia *Milton is the distant cousin of social worker, Sandy Grimmes, the victim of Burying the Hatchet (Case #53). *Milton's hair significantly changed into a very light gray tone in There Will Be Blood. Case Appearances *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56) MGinC55.jpg|Milton as appeared in Ashes to Ashes (Case #55). MGinC56.png|Milton as he appeared in There Will Be Blood (Case #56). SolomonGrimmes.png|Solomon Grimmes, Milton's ancestor. MiltonCrimsonOrder.png|Milton unmasking himself to be the leader of the Crimson Order during the moment of his arrest. MG.jpg|Milton, sentenced to life in jail with solitary confinement for gruesomely killing Delsin Peota and for being the leader of the Crimson Order. PD2 - Milton Grimmes.jpg MG PNG.png Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Crimson Order Members